


Orbital

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [13]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: L Light Personal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orbital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icequeenrex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icequeenrex).



> Prompt: L Light Personal

_Everything's personal… with L and with Light. Neither of them know why, having been so detached from reality, others' realities, that now orbiting each other. Everything IS personal.___


End file.
